Talk:Jiralhanae
One of the Brute quotes "The rest of the Sangheili will live as our slaves!" It says in the article that it's only been heard on one level: I've heard it on the Covenant. Also interesting as it's the only time I can remember Covenant language names being used in the games. Gruntyking117 04:34, 6 November 2007 (UTC) im sure i heard one brute say "damn you, you bastard" i heard that a brute said this when i died "ding dong the demon is dead" grunts say it also This is not attached to the above quote, but is still a brute quote. During the last fight on the level, The Covenant, 343 Guilty Spark shouted to the brute pack, "You are very irritating." The Chieftain shouted back to the Monitor with, "Shut up, bitch!" I'm not sure if brutes will say this during any other part of campaign, but im pretty sure the Monitor has to be with you and that you need the IWHBYD skull active. i heard this on the heroic difficuly, but out of the many times i've played through i'm going to say it's a vaery rare quote. Which level did you hear this on? The Covenant Post-Covenant I think it's a bit unlikely that the tattered UNSC destroyed the "remnants" of the Brutes. As far as we know, the Brute home-world is fully intact, and that alone is home to over 10 billion Brutes (completely outnumbering the humans). The most likely case scenario is that they "signed" some sort of armistice, at least speculatively speaking, which is the case. Will It's also possible that the Elites decided to just glass their home-world and be done with it. Demonic Knight i doubt any easy solution is taken to solve the conflict it would be bad for possible games down the road .its more likely that the civil war is still going and that the elites and brutes are still fighting. and the other races are split down the middle on their home worlds trying to side who to back .jakles are more like pirates I doubt they care to much but if they picked a side it would be the brutes. hunters are more loyal to elites based on culture and don’t seem to believe to deep into the religion of the covenant. the bugs I forget their name are loyal to the prophets seeing how they have a hive mind set . im assuming grunts will side with brutes out of fear and hate for elites at least in majority .im sure they humans are just out of the war because their preoccupied with each other have and needing fleet to protect each sides home worlds and fight each other. and having a crippled fleet at that.meaning they whont send masses of fleet far of to fight humans . it says in the book harvest that it was against the rules of the covenant to give high level tech (specific not so quite high tech (also not completely done reading the book so this might change))to the brutes. Meaning they majority of their more sophisticated covenant tech was acquired during halo 2 .this was a precaution taken by the eliets and agreed upon by the prophets and high council. At least until they proved them self.. This means they would most likely be unable to build new tech unless the engineers helped them are they took the time to acquire and start reproducing the tech. (End of comment from unknown user). (Start of new comment): The Jackles and Drones sided with the Brutes, there are Grunts and Hunters on both sides of the conflict. 05:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Because Jackals are pirates and merchants, its probable that they would sign a treaty with the humans. They aren't true beleivers, just going with who they thought would be the winning team, and their culture doesn't have an idea of never retreating like the Elites. They have also been shown to be perfectly willing to do business with humans. Hunters and Grunts probably don't really care about fighting, and just retreated back to the home planet. The Brutes however, clearly hate the Elites. Their exact feelings for humans aren't clear, whether its real hate, opposite sides of the war thing, or just a sense of superiority. The point is that Elites and Brutes are the only species with any prior history and a real blood fued. I figure there are three possibilities. Since both sides have just been in a thirty year war, the Elites and the humans may not be eager to continue fighting, having suffered such heavy casualties. More so the humans, so they may want to build a treaty with the Brutes just to save themselves any more casualties. The Elites may decide to finish off the Brutes once and for all with a glassing, but consider Doisac probably has its own defenses, and the Elites may not have the resources to glass them at the moment, at least without considerable casualties, and the humans may speak against this. Also with the Brutes having lost Tartarus and Truth, they lack leadership so they may not be able to mount a threat. The third would be that there is nothing signed or anything, they have just ceased firing no longer having Truth to stimulate the fight, the respective sides just doing what they have to do. What ever, this is all speculation since Bungie hasn't released any post-3 info. In the interest of any future games though, the Brutes are most likely still a faction. Major Wolf 13:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Apparently most Hunters and Grunts sided with the Elites. As for Jackles I'm not sure. The Elites will likely return home and forget about the Brutes. Before the Brute's inclusion to the Covenant they were pretty much doomed to war on their planet forever. If I remember correctly they achieved space flight once and simply forgot about it to return to fighting. Tikalal 12:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Jiralhanae means "asshole" in Korean. Yup, that's it. Just thought I'd let you know. 71.65.10.47 00:42, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Actually, it means stupid lunatic in Korean... :P InvincibleGeneral 00:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Whatever. As far I know, the meaning is pretty much the same as far as swear words go. In any case, we know about Bungie's little joke. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:15, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Carriers of the Flame quote? I don't remember ever hearing Tartarus say "We are the Chosen Carriers of the flame." Is it from the end-of-game battle? -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 04:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Brute pics I think the article can be better if someone were to put pics of all the ranks from all the games and put them on the article. Can not be me for I do not have an x-box and on the computer I have to play in safe mode. DilaBagomee Editing Please check out the last item in the Trivia section, as its statements have no reference indicated. Since I don't know if it's true or not, I left it there, correcting only a word. Felix-157 00:29, 18 August 2008 (UTC) VANDALISM I'd like to bring to the attention of moderators and admins that this page was recently vandalised by Pvt.Cheese. I have reverted the information to its prior state before tampering. A Monument to All Your Sins 14:39, 25 October 2008 (UTC) 9.2 Who put their height as 9.2? --Lord Lycan 06:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Dead Page This page is dying, and there's nothing we can do about it! Lieutenant Kougermasters 17:31, 29 November 2008 (UTC) WHAT this cannot happen! but, how is it dying, it seems fine to me L33tmcphee 02:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Note that the statement you responded to was written more than a year ago - by dying, I assume he meant that the page traffic was decreasing. I doubt its as low as it was then. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Strange weapon spawn? I was on theater and I saw a Battle Rifle fall out of adestroyed Banshee.I was on The Covenant at the time. Brutes have been known to use human weapons on occasion, but I would put this down to a bug, easter egg, joke, or other non-canon instance in the game's code. Tikalal 11:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Halo Wars Brute The Brute Chieftan picture from Halo wars looks kinda like an old Brute geezer. :P lolZ Note that Halo Wars is made by Essemble Studios, not by Bungie. So artwork for the game may differ from the ones made by Bungie.--Ultra Force 01:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Jiralhanae Shipmasters Its really wierd that Jiralhanae Shipmasters are never show in the Halo Games (Only in some comics) but it seems tha Jiralhanae Shipmasters are uneffective against Sanghelian fleets. That could be the Reason of why Rtas vadumee quickly "wasted" Truth's Fleet in the Battle of Installation 00. It wouldn't be surprising to me that the Brutes aren't as capable in naval engagements. The Elites have been shipmasters for many years whilst the Brutes have been declined the use of most Covenant technology for the vast majority of their presence in the Covenant. Coupled with the assumption that Elites are significantly more intelligent, and no longer bound by impractical notions of honour since leaving the Covenant, it would indeed be possible for the Elites to pwn them, even when outnumbered three to one. Tikalal 11:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The Elites have more of a tactical mindset, while the Brutes have more of a brute strength mentality. This is even more important in a naval engagement, as there are way more things to think about. White Night Brute strength measurement way off Somebody removed this for some unknown reason so I'm restoring what I wrote ages ago: In the description section, the fight between Master Chief and a Brute on the Covenant station Unyielding Hierophant is used as a testament to the Brute's strength. I would like to point out that all Spartans (excluding Master Chief) involved in that fight had less than one week prior sustained injuries from falling over two kilometers at terminal velocity onto the planet Reach's surface, and also sustained various other combat related injuries since then, including but not limited to the battle of Reach, and the repairing of the Ascendent Justice's main drive conduit (page 233 Halo: First Strike). Master Chief himself had sustained various injuries on Halo, which are described in Doctor Halsey's words, "What with the burns, contrusions, fractures and internal bleeding, you should be in shock. The only sleep you've gotten in a week was unconsciousness brought on by your wounds." (Page 242 Halo: First Strike) The Spartans involved in this fight were by no means in peak condition and to top it off, were in Mark V armor. I would go as far to say that a Spartan in peak condition in Mark VI armor would be quite capable of overpowering a Brute in hand to hand combat. I believe this can not be ignored and I request that the erroneous measurement be amended or removed. As for how that should be done, I'm new to wiki so I have no idea what to do. Tikalal 05:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Update: Somebody made an edit to my edit on the article, saying that John only won because of intelligence and that Brutes can still overpower any human, and that my evidence above may mean nothing. How could it mean "nothing?" The evidence is right there and there is no definitive result so I have edited the presumptive and factually incorrect edit. In my contribution to the article I merely exposed some extraneous variables to the measurement of their strength and provided food for thought. This cannot be dismissed by saying that it may mean nothing, and the evidence cannot be contradicted as it is hard evidence from the text (and may I add my contribution was stating this evidence, there was no actual estimation of their strength from me). Tikalal 06:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree with yours. Go change it!--4scen 06:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Brutes can over power most humasn..since when havve you seen a marine or an ODST win in a fist fight with one even with out shielding?--Sangheili wunna be 17:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :He wasn;t referring to normal humans. He was talking about Spartans. For myself, I'd say that the Elites, Brutes, and Spartans in Mjolnir are about the same in terms of strength. The novel does, however, make clear that Brutes are a lot more durable than even Elites, capable of taking wounds that would drop an Elite, and getting limbs bent far beyond normal breaking point. This durability might provide all the advantage a Brute needs in battle against an Elite or Spartan. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 01:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I agree with what you have to say about this. In the preview clips of The Babysitter in Halo Legends, a Spartan, let alone in Mark IV armor, seems to be able to maneuver quite well around a Brute (one with a Gravity Hammer even). The Spartan was even able to punch the Brute hard enough to force his eye out its socket. Although we don't know the ending to this engagement, I agree regardless. Also, it may be possible that First Strike was trying to "toughen 'em up" so fans that were going to play Halo 2 would get a fearful reaction when they first encounter a Brute. --TDSpiral94 08:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm not picking a fav, but Brutes are stronger than all humans, unless in poor condition, they come second in strongest to a Mgalekgolo, or third if counting the Drinol. Even then, most of the time, even on easy, brutes beat the crap out of Hunters in H2, while berserk. In halo 3, they have the resistance of an Elite, but much Stronger, as they may kill you in a single punch or side swipe. Brutes are compared to Elites as being a bit stronger, but less intelligent.--Hunter on Steriods 17:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget, the Brutes that took on the Spartans in First Strike had the advantage of surprise - John and the others had yet to actually fight a Brute at that point, and had only just learned that they existed. They had no idea what tactics would be effective, what weaponry the enemy had, or how long they could last in a one-on-one fight. Note also that John was much more agile than his attacker - a trait the Spartans and Elites seem to share in regards to Brute combat. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ummm, have any of you watched the halo legends? on there a female spartan takes on a brute hand-to hand, and wins, and it had the element of surprise. but yes, i think some brutes are a good bit stronger than humans, even Spartans. L33tmcphee 02:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well we have to take a few things into account, i do think that the spartans were at a disadvantage aboard the Unyeilding Heriophant but some other passages stick out to me. For one brutes were credited to "be able to tear apart a hunter with their bare hands" however this may be countered by the one spartan punching through a hunter in "Ghosts of Onyx". Also it is true that John-117 DID defeat the one brute using intellect by using wrestling moves he learned in training. THis is also effected by that brutes spar frequently so that may be skewed as well Gilgamesh the usurper 21:44, December 25, 2009 (UTC) While fighting a brute in Halo 3 (Heroic Difficiulty), a Brute's melee doesn't even eliminate your shield, while a Spartan or an Elite's melee can. You may think it means that Brutes are weaker, but think again! A beserking Brute doing a jump strike can kill you in one hit. And besides, a non-beserking Brute always seem as if he is holding back his srikes. For instance, while a Brute is armed with a Brute Shot, he doesn't use it to strike you. Instead, he just wacks you in the face with his arm. So yeah, personally I think Brutes are stronger in strength than Spartans or Elites.--Ultra Force 01:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Size? ok, i am reading contact harvest, and it said that maccabeus's head was larger than a sangheili, please correct me if i am wrong, nut that would mean brutes stand around 20-30 ft tall, meaning the image of a brute and ODST would be closer, please back me up! (or tell me what's off) L33tmcphee 04:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it meant that his head was larger than a Sangheili's head, if his was the size of a full grown Sangheilil, that's a lot of empty space in his head. 112 02:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :It would be kinda funny if they meant it like that. --Fluffball Gato 02:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I went and reread it, i guess it monday, right? whoops L33tmcphee 04:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :What page was this on?--Fluffball Gato 05:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)